


Vacation

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer, T'Pol and Tucker find time for a little vacation in the E2 timeline portrayed in my story Equilateral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: This story is based on Star Trek characters and situations that I do not own. It is for pure pleasure, not profit.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is a compliment to my other stories, which portray Archer/T'Pol/Tucker in a loving menage a trois situation. It was written in response to a September 2010 Challenge at www dot thedelphicexpanse dot com, which solicited writers to write a fic around a drawing of TnT in a hammock. Thank you Bluetiger, for the inspiration.

Jon awoke not knowing how long he had been asleep or exactly where he was. The unfamiliar bed was comfortable, and the un-recycled air was clean and salty. Memory slowly returned. _Enterprise_ had come upon a Minshara class planet with several space docks in orbit and plentiful vacation-ready spots below, so ship inhabitants would be comfortable while their vessels were serviced. 

Trip had first been to determined to stay and supervise the repairs and maintenance, but Jon had insisted that Trip take some time off and let Kelby handle the first phase of the work. Trip, tempted by the prospect of three days in a beach house with his lovers, didnâ€™t take that much convincing. 

For himself, Jon hadnâ€™t realized how exhausted he was until he slipped into a deep, blissful sleep with Trip on one side of him and Tâ€™Pol on the other. Now, he awoke in the bed alone. He sat up and stretched, grabbing his watch from the bedside table. It was nearly noon. Jon had slept the entire morning away. No wonder Trip, who was used to living without sleep and Tâ€™Pol, who didnâ€™t need as much, were gone. Jon gradually stumbled out of bed and retrieved his robe from a hook on the back door. 

Jon used the kitchenâ€™s beverage dispenser, which had been programmed with Earth and Vulcan selections, to make himself some coffee. He then went in search of Trip and Tâ€™Pol. He headed out the back door, enjoying the breeze and sounds of birds squawking. His eyes scanned the water before his eyes found the hammock that hung from two of the houseâ€™s deck pillars. His breath caught in his throat, as he took in the sight of a sleeping Trip and Tâ€™Pol, naked in each others arms. They were both so beautiful, he thought, still amazed that they had allowed him to become part of the intimacy between them. Trip held her lovingly, and Jon wondered how in the world they had managed to balance so well. 

Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyeâ€™s fluttered open, but she didnâ€™t move. Jon knew she didnâ€™t wish to disturb Trip, and any movement could upset their balance. But she locked eyes with Jon, clearly happy to see him. 

Jon softly moved closer, suddenly feeling very overdressed in his robe. He undid the sash and wiggled out of it, careful not to spill his coffee. 

â€œGood morning,â€ she whispered. 

â€œItâ€™s afternoon,â€ replied Jon. 

â€œWe thought you needed to rest,â€ she replied, â€œWas your sleep beneficial?â€ 

Jon smiled. â€œYes,â€ he said, â€œIâ€™m feeling invigorated.â€ 

Trip moved slightly and his eyes opened. He grinned, and suddenly he had to thrust out one leg to keep the hammock from tossing the two of them on the deck. 

â€œMorninâ€™,â€ said Trip. 

Tâ€™Pol got to her feet and threw her arms around Jon, kissing him deeply. â€œIt took some discipline for the two of us to find the right position in the hammock. I believe three occupants would be an even more gratifying challenge.â€ 

Her eyes looked down at the clear evidence that Jon was up for the challenge. He put his coffee down and she led him toward the hammock. Jon always had relished a challenge.


End file.
